Told You Not To Call
by Emerald Leviney
Summary: After Yzak supposedly messes up his and Shiho's relationship, Shiho is positive she can't forgive him. But how will she react when he shows up to her apartment? YXS lemon one-shot


**Ok so here is once again, another random YzakXShiho lemon. I only have one more lemon one-shot featuring AthrunxCagalli, which will be posted at some point. Other than that i have two more regular one-shots. As well as three more multi-chaptered stories two of which the first part will hopefully be posted today. Anyway on to the story! Please R&R this story is really random but i hope you enjoy! I don't own Gundam Seed**

* * *

Told You Not To Call

"Fucking bastard," Shiho cursed as the phone rang once more and Yzak's number flashed on to the screen. "I told him a million times not to call. It's through!" She yelled. Miriallia sighed. _Click_

"Shiho…it's Yzak…I know you said not to call, but if you would just hear me out I think your being ridiculous" _Click. _Shiho slammed her fist on the phone.

"Shiho…maybe you should just…"

"Miriallia, just because you give Dearka fifty million chances doesn't mean I'm going to give Yzak multiples tries!" Shiho snapped as she through her paper plate into the trash. She grabbed the papers off the counter. Miriallia frowned. "I'm sorry that was uncalled for, I know you and Dearka have a great relationship. I'm just disappointed." Shiho grabbed her glass of water and sat down on the couch. She began to fill out the papers.

"I understand, are you really transferring?" she asked pointing to the papers.

"Yeah…I can't work under that…man anymore." Miriallia frowned.

"You'll still hang out with me right?" she asked, sadly.

"Of course, Miri!" she hugged her friend tightly. The phone rang again, but after two rings hung up. Shiho threw her pillow at the phone. "I just thought…I don't know. I'd liked him for so long, I thought that we would…last," she said slowly. The phone rang again and this time Miriallia stood and answered.

"Hello? Yzak…yes. No she doesn't want to speak with you." Shiho could hear Yzak's yelling through the phone. She smirked. She could just imagine his face; his answer boiling, a permanent scowl stuck to his face as he screamed into the phone. He was hurt, not angry. But as everyone who had ever been close to Yzak knew, he used anger to portray every feeling he had. Shiho also knew that Yzak was secretly very sweet. There had been many times when he had been so gentle, so loving. She was in love with him. "I don't think that's a great idea." Shiho heard Miriallia say softly. Shiho could feel tears build up in her eyes. _Dammit! Don't cry_. She thought as she squeezed her eyes shut. Miriallia placed the phone quietly back on the hook. "You okay?" she asked approaching Shiho.

"I'm…fine," she said. "I actually think I'm going to go to bed. I'll fill these papers out in the morning." Shiho placed the pen on the sheets. Miriallia picked up her jacket and purse and gave her friend a sympathetic look.

"Feel better ok?" Miriallia said and gave her a quick hug. After the door shut, Shiho was suddenly aware of the great silence in her apartment. She could almost see where she and Yzak had spent many nights. She loved him. She fucking loved him. He had fucking betrayed her. When she found out about the other woman she couldn't believe that it had actually happened.

"How could you have done that?" she screamed and buried her hands in her face. There was a knock at the door. Thinking maybe Miriallia was back because she had forgotten something. She opened the door and found herself face to face with Yzak. She slammed the door in his face. "What the fuck are you doing here?" she said. He opened the door with his own key. "Oh good I'm glad you are here. You can give that back!" she yelled snatching the key.

"Shiho…I," he paused. He could tell she had been crying. "I want to explain."

"Explain what? That you're fucking another woman? Cause I think that's pretty self-explanatory," she snapped. He reached for her shoulder but she slapped his hand away. "How dare you! You're touching another woman and you think that you have the right to touch me still?" she yelled, but her voice wavered slightly.

"Shiho! Will you listen to me?" he yelled.

"Why should I? You're just going to lie to me…"

"No it's not true I'm not with some other woman. I didn't touch some other woman. You're the only woman I care about!"

"I'm sure…" Shiho said. "Just leave…please," she whispered sadly.

"No I won't 'just leave'. You're wrong."

"Oh yeah? Then how come people told me that you were leaving with some blonde bimbo at that cocktail party your mother had!" she yelled.

"She's a friend of my mothers'. My mother wanted me to drive her home. She invited me upstairs to her apartment and I went. Yes I went, just to hang out."

"Yeah, at her apartment! Miriallia saw you walk in with her and leave almost an hour later looking completely disheveled. Are you stupid? You knew that was Miri's apartment building. Did you really think she wouldn't tell me?" Shiho yelled. Yzak frowned.

"Look Shiho, Miriallia didn't actually see anything, you're assuming."

"Yeah, but what else could it be?"

"She wanted to, but I pushed her away. I left in such a state because I couldn't believe that she wanted that. I promise you. If I really was at fault, I wouldn't be trying so hard to keep you. I wouldn't be able to face you. I love you. I want to be with you. I want…" Shiho interrupted him by kissing him. He pulled away. "Shiho… "

"Just shut up. If you're lying, I'll fucking kill you," she said. She frowned. Yzak wasn't one to lie. He had never lied to her about anything.

"What?" he said.

"Just kiss me dammit!" she demanded. He pressed his lips gently up against hers. "You're lucky you're sexy, Joule," she said. He began to kiss her neck and she moaned. She pulled his hand towards the bedroom. He pushed her onto the bed and he pulled his shirt off and removed hers. He slid his hands underneath her bra and played with her breasts. He kissed her neck passionately.

"I love you," he whispered against her skin.

"Mmm," she moaned as he unclasped her bra. He ran his tongue between her two breasts. She shivered and Yzak smirked at the pleasure he was bringing her. He brought his mouth to her right breast and kissed it lightly. He fingered her left nipple and caused it to harden. She ran her hands through his silky silver hair. She adored his sweet torture. He switched his mouth and began to play with her right breast. "Oh…Yzak…please," she gasped.

"What? Do you not like this?" he said squeezing her breasts tightly. She moaned.

"No…please don't stop," she gasped. He slid his hand down her pants and he could feel her already wet folds. Fuck he loved her. He loved that he could make her so hot. He kissed her belly and brought his lips to greet her lips. As he kissed her he pulled off her pants slowly and then slowly removed her underwear. She gasped and he flicked his tongue inside her and sucked on her juices. "Ah..." she moaned as she felt herself peaking. "Fuck Yzak," she said. He pulled back and began to kiss her lips. "Your turn," she said. He lay on his back and she slowly and temptingly removed his belt and his pants. He smirked, he loved it when she acted strong and in control. She pulled off his pants to reveal his boxers. She could see where his hardness was already eager. She ripped off his boxers and began to rub his tip. With her touch, Yzak shook and bucked his hips slightly. She rubbed his ball sack and he moaned.

"Shiho…" he said. "You better hurry up, I can't take it," he rasped.

"Patience my dear, besides you deserve this," she said as she brought his member into her mouth. She sucked slowly and rolled her tongue seductively up and down.

"Shiho…jeeze," he said as the pleasure took over his body. She sat up and stared at him in the eyes. She pulled herself up and lowered herself on to him. He grunted slightly as Shiho began to rock her hips back and forth on top of him slowly. She was seriously torturing him. He flipped her over and began to move faster. She moaned intensely as he pumped into her harder. She gasped and dug her fingernails into his back. She could feel his muscles working intensely as he continued to push into her. She buried her mouth into his neck as she felt him release into her and her release following quickly afterward. He hovered over her for a moment, taking in how beautiful she was. He couldn't believe he had almost lost her. He couldn't bear that pain.

"Marry me," he said breathlessly. His chest rose and fell intensely as he rolled to his side.

"What?" she said breathing heavily.

"Marry me. I almost lost you. I don't think I could deal with losing you forever. Be mine forever." Shiho stared into his blue eyes. He was serious. She was in shock; she had no clue what to say.

"I love you. I want…to be with you too," she said. He kissed her and wrapped his arms around her body. She melted into his arms.

"I'm glad. I love you too."

"I'm so sorry," he whispered into her neck. "I'm so sorry you thought that."

"I'm just glad it's not true."

"I could never betray you."

"But you know…you were pretty annoying. I told you not to call," she teased.

"Yeah but you never told me not to come over," he said. She was pretty damn happy he did.

* * *

**Random, but i hope it was kinda cute/hot. Ihope you enjoyed! :) Please R&R**


End file.
